A casual night encounter
by NotOrdinaryMoon
Summary: Everyone is minding their own business and Ron is left on his own, he needs to talk to someone… or someone needs to talk to him… one-shot


Disclaimer: JKR's  
  
A/N: I just felt like writing that story, it's not so romantinc, but it's like a beginning for them to start dating.. I hope you like it... R&R please! I need to know if its boring, or nice, or sweet.. please?.. thanks!  
  
Sum: Everyone is minding their own business and Ron is left on his own, he has much on his mind and he needs to talk to someone... or someone needs to talk to him... one-shot  
  
A casual night encounter...  
  
It was a around midnight when Ron Weasley decided to go for a walk. The tall boy slipped his night shoes and a coat, he made his way to the common room and passed through the Fat Lady's portrait. He wasn't going anywhere specifically, he just walked. He had way too much in his head that needed to be cleared out. He needed to talk to someone, but who? Harry and Hermione are a couple... he still trust his friends but, it's different know, he needs someone else. Ginny! Perhaps he could talk to her, but nah, she's his sister, there are some things that he wouldn't like to discuss with her; he needs a friend.  
  
So letting his feet guide in the dark halls, he ended in an empty classroom, or what seemed to be an empty classroom, he walked in and saw a small light coming from a wand held by a girl with long and messy hair reading in the last desk. Ron didn't recognized the girl and she seemed so absorbed in the book that he turned around to leave the classroom when a known voice said:  
  
"Ronald?"  
  
Ron knew the voice, and only one person, besides his mum, called him Ronald. Luna! Loony Lovegood! Luna is a dirty blonde haired girl, with big silvery eyes and she never seems to be on Earth, she has a dreamy look and her thoughts are in who knows where, so, you could say she wasn't exactly the type of person Ron would talk about his thoughts, but he really needed to talk to someone, so...  
  
"Hey, Luna" he answered while he walked towards her and took seat on the desk beside her  
  
"Couldn't sleep, Ronald?" she said in a distant voice, looking away from her book and staring at his eyes  
  
"Yeh, I needed a walk and ended in here, what about you?"  
  
"I wanted to read, and I looked around for my book, and it wasn't in it's place; so I went out, searching in every classroom and it was here, on the floor. Maybe someone just wanted to joke on me" She said not so dreamy and gave Ron a weak smile.  
  
Ron felt sorry for her; Harry had told him and Hermione about how people always teased Luna, but Ron didn't realized how much would it hurt. He gave a pity look at her; which she noticed, he tried to say something  
  
"Uhm.." he didn't know what to say  
  
"People likes to take my stuff away, Ronald, you know, I'm Loony... or that's what they say, but I don't really care or listen" she said in a confident way. And went back to her book knowing that Ron wouldn't know what to answer again. Ron was surprised about how she reacted, she seemed always so distant and crazy, but she was strong. He just stared at the dark classroom and found himself thinking about Luna, she was such a mystery for everyone, and he was like completing a puzzle about her. By now Ron was starting to understand her, she wasn't loony, she was just one of a kind. He thought about how he was feeling about all the things surrounding him: his best friends dating, his not so good grades and everything else that bothered him; but he realized that he still had Harry and Hermione; they would be always by his side, his family also would support him, his classmates liked him, and since he was getting good at quidditch, girls noticed him... and Luna had no one, just her dad. His problems seemed much less important now.  
  
"Luna?" he said softly, making her turn to him  
  
"Yes Ronald?" she was staring at his eyes again  
  
"Don't you ever feel, uhm... lonely?" he asked in a still softly voice  
  
"Sometimes I do, but then I remember that my mother is always with me, and I feel good" she smiled "It's funny... no one had ever asked me that, Ronald, it feels good to talk about it with someone" she smiled at him again, he smiled back  
  
Ron didn't pitied her anymore, he wanted to know her more, he thought she was interesting and very clever... he just found and new friend.  
  
"You know, anytime you want to talk about anything, erm.. you can talk to me..." he blushed  
  
"Thank you Ronald" she smiled, then she yawned and looked at her watch "Oh, it's pretty late, we've been for an hour here, we should get some sleep"  
  
"Yeh..." he said "Can I walk you to your house?" he said blushing even more offering his hand to help her stand up  
  
Luna nodded in agreement, she closed her book and grabbed his hand, once she got up she didn't let his hand go, they walked together hand in hand to the Ravenclaw common room in silence. Once they got there she let his hand and said  
  
"This has been an interesting night, Ronald, thanks, you are a very nice guy" she said blushing  
  
"Yeh, you are nice to" he said shyly and with his face red as his hair, Luna was still blushed to and she smiled at him  
  
"Good night, Ronald"  
  
"Night Luna" he smiled back and watched her until she disappeared behind a wooden door and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, still smiling and thinking about his causal encounter and the girl he just meet  
  
The end...! 


End file.
